Stories of an Ancient Past
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: [AU] The story of Yugi, Yami and Phoenix's past in Ancient Egypt. It's better than it sounds, cause I really suck at summaries. Rated for swearing.
1. Prolouge

Hey there! This is a story that Phoenix is writing. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy the story.

Phoenix's point of view

Italicsthoughts

italicsmind speaking

actions

Creeping through the corridor was hard, because I was trying not to make a sound and I had to make sure I stayed behind my friend and guide, Shadow.

Hurry up, Phoenix, the ceremony's already started, Shadow called.

Most people wouldn't have heard what Shadow said to me because we were speaking in mind speech. Mind speech is where you can talk to someone just by thinking. We were using mind speech so we wouldn't be heard in the corridor.

"Phoenix, look," Shadow whispered from the end of the tunnel.

"Palace guards," I whispered "How delightful."

Shadow and I had both drawn our weapons and were preparing to fight when...ahh, what am I saying; I can't give away the ending in the beginning, then there wouldn't be a story.

R&R


	2. Inspiration

Here' Chapter One

Disclaimer: you know she doesn't own it so I'm not gonna type it anymore.

Chapter 1: Inspiration

Our story starts in writing class at the Ancona school.

"What to write, what to write," muttered Phoenix, staring at her computer screen. Writing class was always dull but especially when there's a sub. Yawning, Phoenix looked around the room. Most of her classmates were sleepy like her. The three boys next to her had even fallen asleep. Phoenix knew them. The one with tri-colored hair and lightning bolt streaks was named Yami; the other boy with tri-colored hair was named Yugi; and the white-haired boy was called Bakura. Sighing, Phoenix poked them awake. Yami and Yugi mumbled indistinctly and Bakura muttered something about bloody meat tacos.

"Why did you wake me up?" whined Yugi, not quite awake, "I was in the middle of a good dream."

"Two things. One, you don't fall asleep during writing class, and two, I need inspiration," replied Phoenix, turning away to glance at a poster of the pyramids at Gaza.

"And you woke us up just to ask for inspiration?" Yami asked irritably.

Phoenix didn't answer; she was still staring at the poster of Egypt.

"Phoenix, you ok?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized what we could write about." Phoenix said dazedly.

"What?" chorused Yami, Yugi, and Bakura.

"Ancient Egypt," Phoenix replied mysteriously, "We can start after school."

R&R people


	3. The Story Begins

Hey There! Here's Chapter two!

Phoenix's point of view

Italicsthoughts

actions

Chapter 2: The story begins /first warning

Music and laughter drift upward from the castle-like, sandy-colored building at the end of a long street filled with houses. A loud swooshing noise is heard as two large dragons soar overhead. A girl of about 14 is riding on one, and a boy of about 13 is on the other.

"Hurry up Yugi, The celebration has already started," panted the girl.

"I know, I know, I'm coming, Phoenix," yelled Yugi.

The dragons swiftly fly to the palace roof-garden and Yugi and Phoenix disappeared into the palace.

"Hurry up, Yugi, we're late," I yelled as I thundered down the main staircase with Yugi not far behind.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yugi called as he skidded on the marble floor attempting not to fall over. _I can't believe we're late, today is one of the most important days in the entire year. Today Yugi turns 13 and I turn 14. What am I going to say to Atemu, can today get any worse? Ahhh._

Yugi crashes into Phoenix and they topple over at the doorway to the throne room.

"When I meant "get any worse," I didn't mean having my brother almost flatten me," I muttered, dusting myself off and walking to the thrones on one side of the room.

As Yugi and Phoenix walk through the room, all the guests bow to them. When they reach the thrones they're greeted by their brother Atemu. Respectfully, Yugi and Phoenix bow.

_I know I don't have to do this because Atemu is family; I do it because it's respectful._

"Sorry we're late, we were at the thie...swimming hole and lost track of time," I said, having to disguise my sentence half way through. Atemu looked at us suspiciously before answering.

"Go ahead and enjoy your party, just remember to be back here by three."

Later that day, about 3:30 P.M.

Yugi and I had gone back to the throne room and were just hanging out when IT happened. I was hanging out on the inner balcony while Yugi was talking to Atemu. I was just watching from the balcony when I suddenly felt an evil presence nearby. In an instant I realized what was going on.

"Yugi, look out!" I yelled, leaping from the balcony. I ended up knocking Yugi out of the way as something pinged off the throne behind where Yugi was standing. Everybody was staring at me as I went over to pick up a rounded, slightly dented object.

"Phoenix, what's going on?" demanded Atemu angrily.

"Someone just tried to kill Yugi with a poisoned dart," I replied with more annoyance in my voice than anger. Even though I spoke quietly a sudden hush fell over the throne room.

"We should move to another room to discus this privately" I muttered to Atemu and Yugi.

Hope You liked it!

R&R


	4. Kidnapped

Hey there! Chapter 3

(I don't own Nerman or Venn)

Chapter 3, Kidnapped

We ended up discussing the event in my bedroom.

"Who was it?" I wondered more to myself than to anybody else.

"Didn't you catch the culprit?" Atemu asked.

"No, he got away," I said angrily.

"I wish I knew who it was," Yugi muttered

"I have an idea of who it was...King Asp of Lower Egypt," I said. "He's hated our family for years."

"But why?" Yugi asked tearfully.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch," I said yawning. By this time the sky had darkened and the magical lamps in the palace had come on.

"We should probably go to bed," said Atemu, also yawning, "We're all tired.

&$#Later that evening, about midnight#$&

A strange noise woke me; it was the sound of voices coming from Yugi and Atemu's room. The next thing I heard was a pounding noise on the door of my room and voices coming from behind the door. Two were voices I didn't recognize and the other voice was Yugi's.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Yugi.

"Pipe down!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, and then I heard a loud slapping sound.

"Don't knock him out, Nerman; we need him to open the inner door."

"I'm just trying to knock some sense into him, Venn," replied the person who I assumed was Nerman. By this time I was awake and afraid of what was happening in the hall. I decided to get more accurate info.

Yugi can you hear me? I thought tentatively

Loud and clear Phoenix Yugi replied.

what's going on? I asked very worried.

Some strange men called Nerman and Venn captured us and now they're trying to catch you too. We think King Asp sent them, Yugi replied. I noticed his voice was getting squeaky. Yugi's voice always gets squeaky when he's scared.

Phoenix, you have to leave now! Atemu interrupted. Nerman and Venn are almost through the outer door. Now I knew how important it was to escape to the thieves cave and work out some kind of rescue plan from there. I ran to the door of my bedroom and slammed the door. I then whispered, "Don't open," and blew magic dust on the handle. After securing the door, I packed. I packed my favorite clothes, my jewelry box, some money, and a small linen bag containing my dragon necklace. Half way through packing I heard a loud bang, like someone throwing himself against the door. When I looked up I saw a small dent in the door.

"That won't open the door, Venn, its enchanted" said an annoyed Nerman.

"Then how do we open it?" asked Venn just as annoyed.

"The pharaoh should know the password," said Nerman.

I knew I had to get to the secret passage behind my fern fast.

Luckily I had just finished packing. Moving quickly I scurried across the room and dodged behind the fern. I easily found the trapdoor I slipped into the rocky passage that led to the thieves cave.

Phoenix, I can't hold them off any longer!

Don't worry, Atemu, I'm safe and out of the palace.

As I hurried along the stone tunnel I heard the sounds of Nerman and Venn turning my room upside down trying to find me. I knew there was only one person who could help me now, Thief-King Shadow.

R&R or Shadow gets to break in the new army of Rabid HAS Bearing Squirrels.


	5. Akiefa is Missing

_Here's chapter 4, enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Akeifa is Missing

Phoenix's point of view

"speech"

actions

SHOUTING

After about half a mile the passage I was using branched into two

different paths that I could take. One led to the stables and my

dragon, Saphira, and the other was a direct path to the thieves' cave.

I chose the path that would take me to the stables because I needed to

get to the thieves' cave fast.

At the stable I found Saphira dosing. Saphira is deep sapphire, with

opalescent wings.

I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I used the plain leather

saddle but packed the golden one decorated with opalescent crystals.

After taking off I checked to make sure no one was around. When I was

sure, I took off using the stable roof for lift. During the flight to

the thieves' cave I noticed a small caravan traveling through the

desert. This wasn't unusual; most caravans travel at night because

it's cooler.

When I reached the thieves' cave I climbed to the guard tower because

I knew Shadow would be there, her shift usually lasts from midnight

the dawn. I assumed Akiefa would be there, but when I poked my head

over the guard tower wall the only person I saw was shadow.

"Hey Shadow, where is Akiefa?"

"Phoenix! How many times do I have to tell you, USE THE FRONT DOOR!"

"Sorry, Shadow. So are you going to answer my question?

"He left an hour ago to do something, feed the cats I think.

Anyway...what are you doing here so early, and where is Yugi?" Shadow

asked somewhat annoyed.

"In order: I came here to escape, and headed towards Lower Egypt," I

answered.

"But why come here? Why you couldn't you have hidden in your city."

Shadow asked curiously.

"Because I need your help to rescue Yugi...and Atemu." I replied.

"But why rescue Atemu? You know he hates us," Shadow said

"Because if King Asp becomes pharaoh of all Egypt, then you won't even

exist any more," I replied irritably.

"Fine, I help, just let me finish my shift."

"okay"

I curled up on the blanket I packed for the trip over, and waited for

dawn to come.

-Yugi's Point of View-

Even after I broke my mind link with Phoenix, Nerman and Venn were

still trying to find a way into the room. They really are stupid,

that's probably why they were sent here.

"Stupid door, why won't you open," muttered Venn.

"Because there's a lock on the door." Nerman shouted.

"Right, Hand me the key then," said Venn

After they managed to get the first door open they were even more

annoyed to find a second closed door with no visible handle. Yelling

Venn charged at the door and managed to make a small dent in it.

"That won't open the door, Venn, it's enchanted," said an annoyed

Nerman.

"Then how do we open it?" asked Venn just as annoyed.

"The pharaoh should know the password," said Nerman.

I exchanged a glance with Atemu, we both knew that the only person who

would be able to open the door was our sister, Phoenix.

"The door doesn't have a password," Atemu muttered

"Don't tell them how to open it," I whispered so only Atemu could hear.

"Don't worry, its part of the plan to help Phoenix get out," Atemu

whispered back.

"Then how do you open it?" asked Nerman and Venn at the same time.

"You just push the door gently," Atemu replied.

Phoenix, I can't hold them off any longer! Atemu said (I heard it

because we're all part of the same link when we mind speak.)

Don't worry, Atemu, I'm safe and out of the palace, replied Phoenix.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now that Phoenix was safe I only had to

worry about my own safety. I gulped, once before I got into trouble

when Phoenix wasn't around, I hoped this wouldn't be a repeat.

By this time Nerman and Venn had decided that Phoenix wasn't in her

room.

"The princess must have escaped," said Nerman angrily.

"Don't worry about the princess now, we got the important ones," said

Venn calmly, although you could tell he was upset too.

The next five minutes were all a blur to me, a last fleeting look at

the room, being hustled down corridors,(it was hard to walk because

our hands were tied), and finally being loaded into a wagon with

barred windows.

At first I thought Atemu and I were the only ones in the wagon, but I

was wrong.

Sitting against one wall of the wagon was...

"Akiefa?"

"Atemu?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Atemu and Akiefa in unison.

"No idea, but I think Yugi and I have been kidnapped," Atemu said a

hint of annoyance in his voice apparently disgusted because he was

having to travel with a thief.

"I think I got captured too," Akiefa responded, starting to turn away.

"Isn't that obvious" muttered Atemu.

Atemu and Akiefa spent the ride sitting in opposite corners

determinedly looking in different directions.

A few minutes into the ride I was gazing out the window when I felt a

shadow pass over. I couldn't see just what it was, but I'm positive I

heard Phoenix.

"Be strong, Yugi, everything will be all right."


	6. Confrontation

_Chapter 5 _

_Disclaimer- think about it_

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Phoenix's POV

When dawn came Shadow and I retired to her room to plan how to rescue

Akiefa, Atemu, and Yugi.

"So...got any ideas?" I asked

"No...do you?" Shadow replied.

"I think we need to find out more information before we act," I said,

"We'll have to adapt our plan to whatever situation they're in. We

could use my crystal ball."

"Didn't you lose that last month?" Shadow asked.

"I found it when I had to escape from the palace," I responded as I

carefully unwrapped a small sphere filled with what looked like white

fog. Carefully placing the crystal ball on the table, I pulled up a

stool and gazed into it as the fog slowly cleared.

Yugi's POV

After I heard what I thought was Phoenix, I must have fallen asleep

because the next thing I remembered was lying on my side in the wagon

with sun streaming in through the windows. Atemu and Akiefa were

still sitting in opposite corners, but now they were eating gruel that

looked like badly mixed mortar.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to get up, then tripping and falling

because I didn't realize the wagon was still moving.

"Traveling through the capital of Lower Egypt judging by the distance

we traveled and by the noise. Atemu replied, after putting his empty

bowl on the floor of the wagon.

"You ate that?" I asked.

"It tastes like sand, but I won't starve," replied Atemu, grimacing

slightly because of the bad taste.

"If only they'd left me my spoon," muttered Akiefa, "Then I could have

picked the lock."

"Who invited you into this conversation?" asked Atemu angrily.

"No one, I was just thinking out loud," said Akiefa, turning away.

We traveled for about 10 more minutes before stopping with a jerk that

sent me sprawling.

Dazed, I looked up to see Nerman and Venn climbing into the wagon. I

thought it was strange that they would leave the door open, until I

saw that Venn had tied us to the inside of the wagon after bringing

in our meals last night.

"Venn, could you do "The Thief?" asked Nerman.

"No way, I did him last night," replied Venn.

"Fine, I'll do him," Nerman muttered.

Nerman eventually managed to tie Akiefa's hands but he did get kicked

in the shins.

Venn tied Atemu's hands without a lot of struggle but he did get hit

with the millennium puzzle.

After tying my hands Nerman and Venn led Atemu, Akiefa, and me out into

a small yard similar to one at our palace, except the one at our

palace was more ornate.

Still a little curious about where, we were I watched Nerman knock on

a wooden door. When the door opened, Akiefa, Atemu and I were pushed

through into a small room that was damp and musty.

"Wait here," Venn muttered, disappearing through a door that was barely

visible except for the crack of light around it.

We waited in the room for what felt like an hour, but was only 10

minutes before Venn came back.

"King Asp will see you now."

Atemu and I exchanged glances, this couldn't be good.

When Akiefa, Atemu, and I stepped out of the small room, we were

momentarily blinded by the bright light. When our eyes had gotten

used to the light I realized where we were--the throne room at King

Asp's palace.

As Akiefa, Atemu, and I approached the thrones, I had a strange feeling

that we were being watched. I also noticed two shadowy figures that

looked a lot like Thief King Shadow and my sister, Phoenix.

By this time we had reached the thrones. I had wondered why there

were two thrones because King Asp didn't have a queen. When we halted

before King Asp, I saw there was someone in the other throne. A girl

about 16 years old, with long black hair. Princess Nefretari, Nefri

for short. When I saw her I knew there would be trouble.

For a moment my thoughts were interrupted by Akiefa.

"I bow to no man."

This was followed by much shouting from King Asp which I ignored.

Instead I continued thinking. During our last meeting she had been

searching for a husband, and had wanted to marry me. I refused. At

the time King Asp had been trying to bring Lower and Upper Egypt

together by having his child marry either Phoenix or me. I hadn't

thought of it before now, but as Nefri was leaving that day she had

sworn to get revenge.

I was brought back to the present by King Asp yelling at me.

"Why don't you bow, you little scarab!"

"I don't bow to traitors," I growled.

Instantly I knew I had gone too far. The only person I knew who would

talk back to King Asp was Akiefa.

"How dare you talk back to me!" shouted King Asp. "Bow now!

When King Asp yelled at us, Nerman and Venn whacked us just below the

knees which forced us to bow.

"That's better," muttered King Asp, sinking back into his throne and

whispering something to one of his personal guards. They talked

quietly for a moment before King Asp addressed the room.

"I 'm pleased to announce that I finally caught the criminals this

city has been searching for the last four years."

That sounded strange, our last meeting had been four years ago and

Nefri had sworn to get revenge at that meeting.

While I had been thinking and not paying attention, King Asp had been

talking.

I was brought back to the present my Atemu nudging me. I almost fell

over.

"And so because Prince Yugi refused to marry Princess Nefri, his

sentence is to be mummified alive."


	7. Planning the Rescue

_Blah, too lazy to write anything_

Chapter 6: Planning The Rescue

Phoenix's POV

Shadow and I exchanged a glance across the table.

"So that's what Nefri meant when she said she would get revenge," I

muttered.

"But how are we going to save them?" asked Shadow.

"We'll just have to attack in the middle of the ceremony," I replied.

We continued listening for a few minutes to get the information we

needed: Time, Date, and place. We had to pack quickly because the

ceremony was July 3, tomorrow. After packing clothes and our weapons

we left. We rode dragons, which wasn't suspicious; in fact, as we

were entering the capital of Lower Egypt I saw a wagon drawn by a

dragon and several people riding dragons.

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Shadow.

"Don't worry, I own a small house near the palace."

When we arrived it wasn't late but we went to bed anyway because we

knew we would need an early start.

Yugi's POV

I came to in a dark stone room with a barred window, A prison cell.

"Finally you're awake," said Atemu, glancing over at me.

"What happened?" I mumbled sitting up.

" you fainted," replied Atemu, "you only missed the fact that the

ceremony is happening tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow, this meant Atemu and I would probably spend most of the

night talking, which is exactly what happened.

Occasionally Akiefa would interrupt us, but Atemu didn't object. For

that one night it seemed like we were all friends, even though we had

different status in life.

I finally fell asleep at about three in the morning to Atemu and Akiefa

talking like old friends.


	8. A Life or Death Situation

_Same deal as last time_

Chapter 7: A Life or Death Situation

Phoenix's POV

We arrived at the palace just after dawn and managed to get into the

palace's ventilation system.

Creeping through the corridor was hard, because I was trying not to

make a sound and I had to make sure I stayed behind my friend and

guide, Shadow.

Hurry up, Phoenix, the ceremony's already started, Shadow called.

Most people wouldn't have heard what Shadow said to me because we were

speaking in mind speech. Mind speech is where you can talk to someone

just by thinking. We were using mind speech so we wouldn't be heard in

the corridor.

"Phoenix, look," Shadow whispered from the end of the tunnel.

"Palace guards," I whispered. "How delightful."

Shadow and I snuck up on the guards and attacked. I managed to whack

one over the head with the hilt of my dagger and Shadow kicked the

other guard so hard she broke his ankles.

"We should probably get up to the viewing platform before someone

discovers this," I whispered to Shadow.

"I personally wouldn't mind killing another couple of guards," Shadow

whispered back as we disappeared up the stairs to the viewing

platform. When I got to the platform, I positioned myself next to a

tree where I could slide down and not be noticed.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Yugi's POV

I woke up to Nerman and Venn attempting to restrain Atemu and Akiefa.

(Both were swearing very loudly.)

For a moment I wondered why I already had my hands tied. Then I

noticed the girl sitting next to me, Princess Nefri.

I didn't know why, but I felt afraid of her, she always seemed to hate

me.

"Time to go, Yugi," whispered Nefri menacingly.

"Only family and friends can call me by my first name, other use my

title," I growled.

"We'll see about that," Nefri whispered as she forced me to my feet.

"Are the other two ready?" Nefri asked Venn.

"Y...ouch...stupid thief." Yelled Venn.

I couldn't help giggling. If you put your hand or arm anywhere near

Akiefa and he hates you, you will get bitten. Nefri glared at me, then

recovered her dignity.

"The sooner we get this over with the better, Nefri muttered.

As we walked through the corridors I thought I saw a shadow enter a

ventilation shaft.

When we got close to the entrance to the ceremonial courtyard our

procession stopped short. Lying on the ground at the entrance were

two guards, both were unconscious.

"I'll deal with them later," muttered Nefri guiding our procession

around them.

As we passed the unconscious guards I noticed marks that only Phoenix

and Shadow could leave on a person. This made me feel at least a

little better because I knew Phoenix would try to save me.

As we entered the courtyard I had to squint because the sun was so

bright.

As we were led over to where King Asp was sitting I looked up at the

crowd. I didn't see Phoenix and Shadow, but I knew they were keeping

out of sight so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"I hope you show me a little more respect today," said King Asp

menacingly, "I could make dying more painful then it already is.

Suddenly I heard a menacing whisper.

"Hello, Yugi, I have a little present for you," hissed Nefri.

I could tell she was holding something in her hand, but I didn't know

what it was.

The next second I felt cold metal on my neck followed by a stinging

sensation. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was

rope snapping and noise, meaningless noise.


	9. Rescue

Chapter 8

#$&$#

Chapter 8: Rescue

Phoenix's POV

When Yugi, Atemu, and Akiefa entered the courtyard, I began to pay

attention because I knew I would have to act quickly.

As Yugi, Atemu, and Akiefa bowed to King Asp, I noticed Nefri pull

something shiny out of her sash and move toward Yugi. A second later

Yugi collapsed as Nefri drew the silvery thing across the back of his

neck.

I knew the time to act would come soon.

I continued to watch as King Asp signaled for the embalming ceremony to

begin.

Shifting my gaze to look at Atemu, I could see he was feeling Yugi's

pain.

By this time the guards had carried Yugi to the embalming table and

tied Atemu and Akiefa to wooden posts nearby.

I knew now was the time to act. Alerting Shadow, I told her we needed

to move.

Taking careful aim, Shadow and I threw our daggers so they soared down

through the crowd and cut Atemu's and Akiefa's bonds.

There was instant pandemonium.

Using the panic around us as a disguise, Shadow and I slid down the

palm tree near us and dove into the crowd.

I moved toward Yugi to make sure he was okay, while Shadow made sure

Atemu and Akiefa were okay. The three of them would fight their way

over eventually.

As I was fighting my way toward Yugi, I ended up dodging five daggers

that came flying towards me. This meant that King Asp's guards were

calming everyone down and moving them out of the courtyard.

When I finally made it to Yugi, I immediately knew something was

wrong. About a second later, Shadow joined me.

"What happened to him?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied," but I think its scorpion poison. In any

case, we need to get him out of here."

"Move, you street rats!"

Shadow and I barely had time to duck out of the way as a bowl of

boiling hot water flew over our heads.

Suddenly I realized that the water that had just flown over our heads

had hit Yugi too.

We were startled by a loud voice.

"Move, Tony, we need to get a clear shot at them."

Shadow and I thought the person who had spoken wasn't referring to us,

so we stood up.

It turned out that whoever had spoken was referring to us and now we

were surrounded.

"What do we do now?" Shadow whispered.

"I have a bit of an idea, but I need to perfect it," I whispered back.

"Phoenix, is that you?" asked a feeble voice behind me."

"Yes, it's me, Yugi, just please be quiet."

I glanced around the courtyard. Over in one corner I spotted a pot of

boiling resin suspended by ropes.

"Shadow, I just perfected my idea, it's...

"Finally I caught you," said King Asp menacingly, as he approached us.

"King Asp, think fast," I yelled, as I threw my dagger in the

direction of the resin pot, which conveniently was right behind King

Asp.

"How dare you try to kill me!" yelled King Asp.

"How dare you try to kill my brother," I retorted.

"I hope you know you're going to die soon, and have no way to put up

a good fight," said King Asp.

"Actually, you're wrong, I'm not going to die and I'm still armed," I

said.

"There's still no chance of escape," muttered King Asp. "I've got you

surrounded."

"I don't know about that," I responded," "look behind you."

While everyone was looking the other way, I grabbed Yugi, then Shadow

and I ran towards the entrance to the courtyard.

When I hit the rope before, I didn't cut it all the way; I threw the

dagger in such a way that part of the rope still had to break. Shadow

and I needed the this time to get ahead of the guards because Yugi

couldn't run that fast.

By the time we reached the entrance, the guards had realized what had

happened and started chasing us.

King Asp and Nefri were also running, but that was because they knew

about the danger.

Somewhere behind us I heard a loud snap.

"What was that?" Yugi panted.

"The rope holding the pot of boiling resin; we need to get off the

ground.

"How?" panted Yugi, "My dragon isn't here."

"You're riding with me, it's safer."

"All of you stop!" yelled someone behind us.

I knew it was time to call the dragons, partly because we shouldn't be

able to hear the guards and because I could hear a faint gurgling

noise behind us.

"Yugi, get in front of me;" I whispered.

After glancing behind me I gave a high-- pitched whistle and a second

later four shadows soared overhead.

"Get ready, Yugi," I whispered.

A second later I felt a small bump as I slid down Saphira's neck and

on to her back, Yugi in front of me.

In a second we were in the air.

Our timing was perfect. A few seconds after we left the ground a wave

of resin swept over the place where we had just been.

As we flew toward the house I owned, we were joined by Atemu and Akiefa

who had escaped before us.

Suddenly Yugi collapsed and nearly fell off Saphira.

I had hoped Yugi would be able to fight off the poison, but I had been

wrong.

Luckily we had just landed on the roof of my house. Immediately I

carried Yugi to the room we shared when we stayed in Lower Egypt.

For a while there was silence then Atemu asked the dreaded question.

"So...is he going to live?"

"Yes, however, some traces of scorpion poison will stay in his blood

and the cut on his neck will never fully heal. Yugi still needs time

to recover before he can travel back to Upper Egypt," I replied

After hearing this, everybody relaxed enough to do the jobs I assigned

them. Shadow was in charge of the dragons and cleanup, Akiefa was

getting everything ready for travel back to our own palace, and Atemu

was dealing with King Asp and Princess Nefri.

As for me, I looked after Yugi for the long week he needed to become

strong enough to travel. Only after that week did we travel back to

our own palace.


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Phoenix's POV

Once we got back to our own palace, Atemu lost no time in sentencing

King Asp and Princess Nefri to death for attempted murder of Prince

Yugi, the next pharaoh of Egypt.

The date wasn't actually until July 10, about a week later. We chose

the 10th because Yugi needed a week to get his strength back, and

Atemu and I needed keep an eye on him.

Yugi and I could have watched King Asp and Nefri die, but we didn't

watch. We ended up talking on the palace roof garden the day of the

execution.

"It's good to be home," I said, gazing at the sky.

"I know what you mean," Yugi responded. "By the way, has Atemu

changed his mind about you being friends with thieves?"

"I don't know, he let Akiefa and Shadow go, but he didn't say it

directly to me," I responded.

"Maybe that's because he hasn't had time to talk to you about it yet,"

said a deep but gentle voice.

Yugi and I both turned around to see Atemu emerging from behind some

potted ferns.

"Aren't you supposed to be supervising the execution?" I asked.

"Yes, but I snuck away to be with you and Yugi. It's the first chance

I've had to talk to you about your friendship with Shadow," responded

Atemu.

"So can I use 'going to see Shadow' as an excuse?"

"Let's just say I think it's a good idea to have thieves as friends,"

Atemu replied, "they can get you out of tight situations."

We sat on the roof in silence until a loud cheer rose up from below.

"I guess King Asp and Nefri will never trouble us again," I said.

"You're right about that," Atemu replied.

"I guess everything is going to change now, right?" Yugi asked.

"You're definitely right about that one," I responded, as we all headed back to the throne room, "Who knows what the future will bring?"

#$&$#

Fin


End file.
